The Incident
by fashiondynomite31
Summary: Ally hates him after a certain incident. Senior year approaches. She gets a project in the one class she hates the most: Music. When she uses this project as an excuse to rid her memory of HIM, will she finally realize her masked feelings? Or will things finally change? Multichap Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction, the first being a quick one-shot. I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I just had this idea sitting in science. If you think I should continue, please review or PM me. I'm still sort of new to this, so no harsh criticism please? And yes, this is short, but it's just a start. If I decide to continue this story, further chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Austin and Ally.**

I lied down on my bed and stared up at my old pale-white ceiling. _Wow, this has been one heck of a year_, I thought to myself.

Ok, so I understand you must have multiple questions. Let's start out with who I am. My name is Ally Marie Dawson. I am 17 years old and attend Marino High School as a senior. I have long, curly, chestnut hair, with ombre highlights at the bottom. I'm basically a book nerd. I have two good friends, Trish Delarosa, and Dez. No one knows his last name. Trust me I've looked everywhere. Not on his school records, not on his driver's license (although I personally believe he shouldn't be driving), NO WHERE. Anyway, off topic, sorry. Trish has been my best friend ever since middle school, and we have gotten much closer after _The Incident_. We met Dez in our freshman year of high school. He's a little weird. But, you got to love him.

I also have 1 younger brother, his name is Drew. Both my parents work. My dad owns a music store named Sonic Boom, though I've vowed not to step in it since _The Incident_. My mother is an author and is off in Africa studying animals for her next book. I miss her a lot, and we get to video chat about once a week, sometimes less. My family and I are very close, except they don't know why I don't hang out with _Him_ anymore and about _The Incident_.

I used to love music. It was my life up until about 7th grade. I had a songbook and my very own practice room inside of Sonic Boom. It has been abandoned for a while now, and my songbook still sits by the side of my bed, begging for me to write in the empty pages.

So yeah, that pretty much sums me up. I am going to start the story of this past year by telling you three facts. Three very important facts, and how one of these facts turned around completely.

_The Incident _involved _Him._

_Him_ is Austin Moon.

I hate Austin Moon with my entire heart, soul, and body.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

The Incident _involves_ Him

Him_ is Austin Moon_

_I hate Austin Moon with my entire heart, soul, and body._

My story starts at the beginning, like most. In this particular situation, the story starts in music class, 9 months ago.

"Okay class, find your seats!" Mrs. DeOrio said, clapping her hands. I absolutely despise this class. Multiple times I asked to be switched out of it, but all the secretaries keep saying is 'you can't switch out of a class it's programmed into the computer' in their annoying secretary voice.

The main reason I hate this class is because of _Him_. He caused my hatred towards music. What used to be my escape is now what I want to escape from. And worst of all, he is in this class. Austin Moon, the person I hate with every inch of me, is in this class, and most of my other classes too. And get this: he sits next to me! Do you know how much I despise this class because of him? If you can't tell, it's a lot!

Mrs. DeOrio started talking again. "Today you will be getting you're quarterly project. This is how it will work. When I call your name, you will come up to my desk. As you can see, there is an assortment of papers, face down on my desk. You will choose one of these. Each paper has 3 words printed on the back. With these three words, you will go to a corner. You have exactly 10 minutes to come up with an idea based off of these words. With this idea, you will write and perform an entire album based off of these ideas, and develop a presentation taking us through the steps you took to come up with all of your ideas. You have exactly 78 days to do this. Throughout the year, you will continue to work on these albums, even when your time is up. At the end of the year, there will be a big presentation. By this time, all of your songs will be recorded. You will perform one song. Judges will come around and there will be a prize. Oh, and one more thing. If you share your ideas or help anyone else, you will be disqualified from the final judging, and you will receive a zero on your project, as well as the person you shared your ideas with."

_Oh great_ I thought to myself. Now I have to write an entire album. I won't even write a song anymore! How am I going to be able to do this?!

Mrs. DeOrio started calling out names.

"Gregory Arentizez"

_How am I gonna do this?_

"Jacklyn Bilbao"

_Oh shoot, I'm coming soon_.

"Trevor Berast"

_What in the world am I going to do?_

"Jonathan Como"

_Great I'm next_

"Allyson Dawson"

I cringed at the sound of my full name. Slowly, I got out of my seat. Mrs. DeOrio hesitantly handed me my card. I grabbed the crisply folded white paper and pivoted on my back foot.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat myself down at the piano bench. Before opening the card with my newfound project, I ran my fingers against the recently dusted piano keys. Sometimes I really missed music and everything about it. I just….just wish things could be different.

Quickly, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I can't think that. I despise Austin, right? Yeah… of course I do.

I opened my card and saw these three words: Cleanse your soul

_Cleanse your soul?_ What is that supposed to mean? How in the world am I going to turn that into an album? There's no possible way I can do that.

I snuck a peek at Austin. He sat at the guitar bench and seemed satisfied with his words. He probably already had an idea. Everything comes easy to him. He just has it all! _Ughh what am I going to do?_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my words again. Then, I got it.

I was going to transform myself. Internally and externally. I'll call it _A Clense from _THE INCIDENT. At least to myself. Of course, I'll come up with a different name for my album. But this is good for now.

Cleansing myself will have multiple steps, and multiple rules to help me come up with my album.

A Cleanse from the Incident

_ Step 1._ Change my look

_Step 2. _Revive my attitude

_ Step 3. _Go back to liking music again.

_ Step 4._ Get rid of anything that reminds me of _Austin M. Moon_

I stopped writing for a second. The last step will definitely be hard for me. Him and I were best friends for years. He knew me like the back of his hand. I have so many things that remind me of him. And I know that I'm not his friend anymore, but this will be extremely difficult for me.

Now for some rules. I picked up my pen again and began to write.

_Rule 1. _I will still have my personality when I change my look.

I personally believe that looks are not what defines a person, but I definitely need a makeover from my grandma clothes.

_Rule 2. _I will not, and I repeat not go back to being Austin Moon's friends again. No matter what happens

_Rule 3. _Music will become my escape, once again.

_Rule 4. _ In the process of completing these steps over the next 78 days, I will complete my album

_Rule 5. _ I will not have my heart broken again.

Once all of these rules were written, I told Mrs. DeOrio that I was going to base my project off of becoming my old self again. She seemed pleased, almost as if she planned it.

Step 1 was supposed to commense tomorrow. I knew just who to go to.

Trish Delarosa was, after all, my best friend for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! I know I'm sorry! I haven't updated as soon as I had hoped to! But I haven't had a chance to get to the computer, too much homework and studying. Plus, on top of that, I had a funeral and a wake to go to. **

** Here's one thing I want to make clear for you guys. In my story, "The Incident" already happened. This story describes the events that are leading up to Ally overcoming her problems that were caused by the Incident.**

** I also want to thank you guys for all of your support so far. I am so excited at the amount of reviews, views, favorites, and follows I have gotten! I never expected this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any other trademarks I use in my story.**

"EEEK Ally! I am so happy you have finally come to me with a fashion crisis!" Trish practically screamed, after I explained to her my plan. Uggh, she was getting all fashionista on me! But, hey, it's my fault for asking!

"Ok Ally, let's see-"

The next day, I walked into school, sort of afraid of what people would think of me. I wasn't sure how they would label me, and also how they would feel about me changing my look. I wasn't extremely popular, but I wasn't an outcast either. I just chose to not have as many friends, based off of my past experience.

Anyways, as I was saying, I walked into school with a broad smile on my face, masking my fear. I walked straight to my locker and met Trish there.

"Wow, Ally, I have to say, my work really paid off!" Trish told me as I proceeded to take my books out of my locker.

"And I really have to thank you for that, Trish," I said gratefully, putting my books into my bag. "Without you, I don't think I would've been able to complete step one of my project."

"Speaking of the project, what are you going to do about performing?" Trish asked the question that has been boggling my mind ever since Mrs. DeOrio told us about this stupid project.

"I honestly don't know, I have no clue how I'm going to perform," I say, fiddling with my bracelet. "I feel like I need someone to help me overcome this stage."

All of a sudden, Dez appeared out of nowhere. "Woah, Trish who's the new girl and why is she at Ally's locker?"

Trish smacked his head. "That _is_ Ally, you doofus."

Self-consciously, I smoothed out my short dress and leggings. "Do I really look that different?" I said, blushing.

"Yes, Ally, you do. But you look drop dead gorgeous!" Trish exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well, off to class!" I said as I skipped away.

I walked into music, sort of anxious to see what people would think. I wonder what Austin will – wait why do I care!? I mean, I hate him right? Right?

Speaking of the devil, Austin walked into class just at that moment. I was sitting down at my desk and I watched him walk into the room. His hair was flopped onto his head perfectly, and he seemed to stare at me. It was like we were the only two people in the room. It felt per- Wait Ally! You can't be thinking this! You hate him! Remember? This whole project is based off of him!

His seat was right behind mine, so in order to get there; he had to walk past me. As he approached my desk, he whispered in my ear.

"Loving the new look, Alls." My childhood nickname from him brought shivers to my spine. How dare he just come up to me like nothing ever happened between us? Like he never did anything to me? Like I didn't hate him? And most of all, how dare he make me feel this way?

He sat down in his seat. I forced myself not to turn around to see the smug look that should be plastered on his face.

"Ok class, today, you will be working on your projects!" Mrs. DeOrio started the class, quite cheerily if I may say so myself. "As you know, each of your projects is based off of the topic you chose yesterday. Keep that in mind! Today you can work on your songs, or your presentation. Now, chop chop!"

I sighed. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my songbook. It felt good to have it in my hands again. I carefully opened the book, almost as if I was afraid of what would come out of it. I neatly folded the crisp pages. I looked back to the neatly written on pages. I had multiple entries from seventh grade. Most of them about my adventures with Austin and the latter ones included Trish. The last one was the day of _The Incident_:

_Dear Diary, 5/22/09_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME!_

_How dare AUSTIN MONICA MOON do this? _

_Am I seriously worthless to him? Was I that annoying? Did he really have to say that? Were the last 3 years of our friendship pointless to him? I can't believe I liked him! He's just like all boys, stupid, shallow, self-centered, and heartless._

_I am not going to tell you what happened, because I never want to read this and remember that horrible day. I know I will remember it for the rest of my life, but I don't want to see it on paper. _

_I think I might take a break from music and songwriting. I mean, people don't even think I'm good at it._

_This is probably going to be my last diary entry. Ever. And you can thank Austin Monica Moon. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_Ally Marie Dawson_

And since that day, that entry, that moment, I haven't picked up my songbook. Until today. I remember writing that entry like it was yesterday. I wrote furiously. I felt so angry, heartbroken and betrayed. _The Incident_ had an extreme effect on me. Trish comforted me, and helped me get over Austin. That's one of the reasons why we are so close. She was literally there when _The Incident_ happened. If it wasn't for her, I probably would still be in my room moping around, 5 years later.

A crumbled up thrown onto my desk distracted me from my thoughts. I looked around, to see if I could find who the delivery came from. There were no signs of anybody. I unfolded the note and flattened it. The note said this:

_Meet me outside after class –A_

Who's A? Oh wait, it's probably Austin. Ughh! What does he want now.

I quickly scribbled down:

_Ok… -a_

And yes I wrote a little a. I know, I promised myself I wouldn't go back to being friends with him, but I couldn't help myself. When we were younger and we would pass notes in class, he would sign with a capital A and I would with a lower case one, because I was, and still am, so much shorter than him.

Soon, the bell rang and I put my songbook into my back pack, stood up, and smoothed out my dress. I grabbed my bag, threw it on my shoulder and waited outside for Austin.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. _What does he want? Why does he need me? Doesn't he realize I hate him?_

I saw a mop of blond hair walk out of the music classroom, searching for me. When he spotted me, he walked over to me.

"Hey Ally," Austin said to me.

"What," I responded bluntly

Austin sighed. "First of all, I don't know why you hate me. Ever since the talent show in 7th grade, you've completely ignored me. But-forget about it. I just need you to hate me a little less for a little so you can listen to me."

"Umm"

"No. Just hear me out. I need your help with something and you can't tell anyone for more reasons that one. You will get both of us in trouble." Austin proposed.

"Ok. I will listen. Just tell me what you need." I bluntly stated.

"I need your help writing a song for the presentation."

** Ok! Finally! Third chapter done. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review! I need feedback! Thanks so much! Hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Ok guys I'm really, really sorry about the slow updates. I've just been really busy lately. I'm taking 3 Regents classes during my 8****th**** grade year, and all my teachers are bombarding me with tests and homework and stuff. This week alone I have 5 tests! Ugh stupid school. Plus, I'm getting my high school entrance results soon and I'm really nervous. **

** I've come up with an idea so I can write within a good amount of time and update soon so I don't keep you guys waiting! I'm going to try to post at least two new chapters a month. But if I don't, I'm sorry! I'm going to try to though.**

**I hope this longer than normal chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, sadly, nor will I ever.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 4!**

"You what!?" I said to Austin, shocked at his question. "Are you kidding me? There is no way in any universe that I would ever help you, especially after what you did to me!"

"But what did-" Austin started. I cut him off.

"No buts. Why did you think I would help you, of all people, and put my entire grade in jeopardy?" I huffed and turned around, walking to my locker.

Austin quickly followed, not missing a beat. He followed me all the way across campus, to my locker, ranting about how he needed my help. Something about not being able to write a song.

I cut off his rant. "Austin Moon. I am not, and I repeat, am not, will not, help you with this project. I don't care what you say. Nothing will persuade me to change my mind."

"Ally, please hear me out. I need 2 minutes, just two. Block out your feelings of hate towards me –even though I don't know why they exist- for two minutes, and I can guarantee you, you will change your mind," Austin pleaded.

I pretended to think about it for a minute, still confused on how he didn't know why I hated him. "Fine," I finally said. "You have two minutes. And then I leave."

"Thank you!" Austin said, almost relieved.

"I would start talking if I were you." I responded, annoyed.

Austin took a deep breath and started talking. "Ally, I really need your help. I can't write a song to save my life, and I need someone who understands me like you do to help me. And I realize you might need my help also. I haven't seen you bring your songbook anywhere since 7th grade. I haven't heard you sing since 7th grade. Don't think I don't notice. You need help becoming a musician again, for whatever reason you stopped. And this, obviously, will be kept a secret. I mean we will both get in trouble if anyone finds out and doesn't keep their mouth shut. So please?"

I sighed. "I don't know Austin, I don't know. I guess you're right, I do need your help. But I don't know if I want to do this. Just give me time to think. How about this? Today, after school go under our old tree. The one with the big trunk. If I'm there within 30 minutes, I'm in. If not, then I'm sorry Austin but we will have to forget that we ever had this conversation."

Austin looked at me, deep in thought. Finally, he responded. "Ok. I'll see you after school. Hopefully."

I smiled, waved good bye and walked away to my next class.

All throughout social studies I couldn't concentrate one bit. All I kept thinking about was the conversation I had with Austin. What was I going to do? I mean I guess he is right, I really do need someone's help, and I don't think Trish or Dez could ever help me with that. I mean, even though I don't want to admit it, Austin was one of the few people who understood my love for music. He was an amazing singer and musician. When we were younger, he would always come to my house after dinner and we would perform for my family. We were Austin and Ally. I would write the songs and he would perform. Sometimes even a duet with me. But now, everything is different. There is no more Austin and Ally. Just Austin. And then Ally.

And then, there was also the fact about my project. One of my rules was that I wouldn't become friends with Austin again. And another rule was that I would try to rid myself of anything that had to do with him, not start to get close to him again. I didn't want to forgive him for what he did. And how doesn't he know why I hate him? How does he not remember_ The Incident_? But maybe I do. I don't know! This is confusing.

I inwardly groaned, drawing strange looks from both the teacher and the students around me. Clearing my throat, I straightened up. I would have to talk to Trish about my dilemma at lunch.

"Trish I don't know what to do!" I said to Trish, after explaining my situation. "I don't know if I want to do this or not. I mean he really hurt me from what he did! Am I ready to forgive him? What should I do? Trish! Help me!"

She sighed. "I think you should do this. You and I both know that you aren't going to return to your old self without letting go of the past. And maybe, just maybe, doing this will help you forgive and move on. I'm not saying you have to become best friends with him. But maybe this will be beneficial to the both of you."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying but not sure if I agreed with what she said. "I get what you're saying, but what if I don't want to forgive him. What if I get close to him, and then he hurts me the same way he did 5 years ago? What then?"

"Well," Trish started. "I think that's just a chance you should be willing to take. Ally I know you so well. And the one thing you hate more than Austin Moon himself, is failing. At anything. And if you think about it, by not doing this, you'll be failing at two things. One, you're project. Two, moving on from _The Incident_. It's a tough decision, I understand that, Ally. But wouldn't you rather kill two birds with one stone? By meeting Austin at that tree later today, you will be one step closer to accomplishing your goal. Now I have to go. I'll see you later today at Mini's. Bye Ally."

Trish left me pondering as she turned away. Then suddenly, she spun back around with a grin on her face.

"Oh, and Ally," Trish said smugly. "No matter what you do, don't fall in love with him again."

And with that, I was left alone, scarlet red from the thought.

_I can't believe I'm really doing this,_" I thought to myself as I approached the oak tree. Sitting down, I plucked an apple from my bag and waited.

My mind wandered to memories of this tree. There was a reason I picked this tree, yes. When we were little, Austin and I would always come here when we were little. We would sit at the trunk of the tree, our backs against the base, and our feet entangled within the green grass. We would sit here and watch the high school student get out of school, since our elementary school was attached. Our parents would be sitting at a bench in the park, chatting away while we ran off here. I circled the tree and found what I was looking for. We carved our names into the tree, with a&f under it. I remember that day like it was just yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_ 7 year old Austin and Ally were sitting under their favorite tree, watching the high school kids get dismissed._

_ They carefully look at all of the students dispersing from the building._

_ Ally smiled and tapped her best friend, pointing towards two teenagers. "Look Austin, they look so in love."_

_ In front of the two, there was a girl who was being given her boyfriend's sweat shirt, since she was cold._

_ "Yuck! Love," Austin spat, a disgusted look plastered on his face. _

_ Ally sighed at her friends antics. "But Austin, don't you want to fall in love one day and get married and have children and become the happiest person on earth?" _

_ "Yeah but Alls, if I fall in love with someone else, then I won't get to spend as much time with you! I don't want that to happen! You're my best friend!" Austin sincerely said, upset at the fact that he would one day have to leave his best friend behind. _

_ "I see your point," Ally said. Austin smiled victoriously. "How about this: Right now, we make a pact that no matter what happens, not matter who comes along in our lives, through our ups and downs, we will always stay best friends."_

_ Austin's smile broadened. "Deal," he said. "And I just got a new pocket knife! We can carve our initials into the tree!"_

_ So, the two ran around the trunk to the other side and carved in their initials, putting always and forever under it, showing their unbreakable friendship. _

_*End of Flashback*_

A mop of blonde hair awoke me from my thoughts. I looked up, only to see a smirking Austin Moon in front of me.

"I thought you said nothing would change your mind," Austin stated, a victorious smirk sitting on his face.

"Yea, I guess not," I responded, defeated. "But I'm only here because I need your help. Not because I want to help you. As if!"

"Whatever you say Ally," Austin said, still smiling. "I see you're looking at our carving. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Time for some rules," Austin started, bringing us back on topic. "First rule: No one knows about this. We can't risk telling anyone and having them expose our secret to a teacher."

I cringed. _Oops_, I thought. "One problem with that. I may or may not have already told Trish and Dez."

"Uggh, okay. But no more! And you have to make them swear to secrecy."

"Ok got it. Trish won't tell anyone, and forgive me Dez for saying this, but Dez's only friends are me and Trish, so he isn't a problem."

"Ok then," Austin said. "Rule number two, umm…"

"This is only a mutual, temporary partnership. No friendship will come out of this. Hopefully."

"Ok. I can live with that," Austin agreed.

"I still don't know why you ever stopped," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I said to him, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing!" He responded, standing upright.

"Oh! I remembered one more thing! When are we first going to meet up?" I questioned him.

Austin pondered the question for a moment, then came up with an answer. "How about tomorrow, right after school at the old practice room in Sonic Boom?"

I hesitated before answering. I haven't stepped foot inside of Sonic Boom in years, let alone have a music session in the practice room! It brings back too many memories. But I guess I have to live with that. "Fine. See you then."

"Bye, Ally," Austin said, walking away.

I groaned, leaning against the tree, sliding down.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 4! I'll try to update again this month if I get a chance. Please review! Thanks guys! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
